Seismic exploration services are employed in a wide variety of environments to locate hydrocarbon fluids. Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Knowing where the reservoir is located and/or the type of geological formation containing the reservoir is valuable in determining where to drill and in deciding what well servicing treatments may be desired to efficiently produce a reservoir. One method of mapping the area around a borehole uses seismic source signals and seismic receivers. The seismic signals, e.g. acoustic signals, are generated by a seismic source or sources, and the signals then travel through the geological formations. The profiles of the seismic signals are altered by the formation prior to being received by the acoustic receivers. By processing the waveforms of the seismic signals detected by the receivers, a representive indication of the location, composition, and extent of various geological formations may be obtained.